1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a robot simulation device for executing simulation of a robot, and in particular, relates to a simulation device for generating a motion path by which the robot can be prevented from interfering with peripheral equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a simulation device has been proposed, wherein a motion path of a robot is generated so that the robot can carry out a predetermined operation while avoiding interference with peripheral equipment. For example, JP 2003-091303 A discloses a method and a device for automatically setting a narrow area motion path along for pulling an end effector of a multi-joint robot from a working point on a workpiece, and a wide area motion path for moving between the working points.
Further, JP 2000-020117 A discloses a method and a device for planning a motion path of a multi-joint manipulator (robot), wherein an orientation path of a robot hand is calculated by using a potential field method.
The potential method as described in JP 2000-020117 is a known algorithm used to generate a robot path, etc. Concretely, in the method, the space where the robot is operated is divided into grids, and the energy of each grid is determined so that a grid where an obstacle exists has high energy, and energy of the grid is lowered as the obstacle moves away from. Then, by moving the robot from the current position to a grid having low energy, a path, by which the robot can avoid interference with the obstacle, is generated.
However, in general, when a complicated motion path (or a path for avoiding interference) is calculated by using the potential method, calculation for generating the path may be trapped in an endless loop, or an optimum solution may not be obtained due to a local solution. In such a case, an operator must change a calculation condition or adjust a generated motion path, which is cumbersome and requires a high level of skill.